Pokémon: Catcher for Hire
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: A man able to catch any Pokémon accepts the job of catching specific requests by his clients. However, will this become an adventure as the requests come and go?
1. Chapter 1

"Pokémon: Catcher for Hire"

Chapter 1 – The Ultimate Catcher:

 **This is my first fanfiction ever since I stopped writing my old fanfictions altogether in order to write original stories. I hope you enjoy this story I simply couldn't keep out of my mind, especially since I improved my writing skills ever since last time.**

Everybody in the world knows how a Pokémon adventure works: one receives a Pokémon from either a professor or catch it, with the help of a Gym Leader, and then proceeds in his or her adventure by catching more Pokémon and expanding ones time, clearing through Gyms and obtaining Gym Badges in order to challenge the Elite Four and Champion, or win all the Master Ranks in Contests. Maybe even participate in the Battle Frontiers. However, everybody is in search of powerful and/or rare Pokémon that aren't encountered as easily.

And that is when they resort to the 'Special Catcher', an individual whose skills for the job of catching Pokémon go beyond the level of the average Trainer.

Despite being a habitant of Hoenn, even people from Unova and Kalos come for his aid.

However, is there something else to this person?

"This is the place…?"

A fairly young girl, close to 15 years old of age, whose sneakers were bathed by the weak waves of the shore, long pink hair was blown by the wind, and purplish eyes stared at the small building, asked, having just arrived to the amazingly small island made out of mostly sand.

"It's not a mistake, young lady." The one to answer was an old man inside a small boat, with a Wingull resting on his shoulder.

"But Mr. Briney, wouldn't someone like him live in some place more… appropriate for a business?"

"Trust me, lass, I've done this path for people like you more times than I've petted my little Peeko. I am not wrong about the location."

"Hmm…" The girl eyed the place with mistrusting eyes, but decided to accept the statement of the old man. "Alright."

"Should I wait, or do you have a way to go back on your own?"

"I just needed to be shown the way, don't worry." The girl answered, waving her hand at the old man, who waved.

"Alright then. Goodbye."

"Bye!"

The ship's motor began to work and Mr. Briney and his companion Peeko soon disappeared into the distance, returning to their home. The girl turned back to the house, her smile vanishing. "…C'mon, Kazumi, calm down… It's just another person, it's not some sort of demon." Taking a hold of the house's doorknob with shaking hands, despite the confidence splattered in her face, she twisted it, making her away into the house by the gap created. "Please excuse me…" She took a glance inside the room and the image frightened her.

Inside the plain room with little furniture was a young man, around 17 years of age, sat down on a chair with his feet resting on the wide desk. He wore mainly black, including a cloak-like piece of clothing, a black fedora hat, hiding his eyes with its shadow cast, which was set over his white spiky hair. His hands wore fingerless gloves, and in one of them, he twirled a butterfly-knife, opening and closing it every now and then. His looks and the atmosphere were scary enough to make the teenage girl reconsider her decision.

"…Yeah? You're going to enter or stay there the whole day?"

"O-Oh… S-Sorry for the intrusion."

"Mr. Catcher!" A man rushed in, almost running over Kazumi. "I have an urgent request!"

"…I would normally say the girl was first, but I think she isn't even sure if she wants to make a deal or not. So, what do you want?"

"I know this might be nigh impossible, but if it is possible, only you can do it. I am in search of a Shiny Eevee."

"A Shiny Eevee? Those are really rare, you know?" The boy withdrew his legs and placed his elbows on the table, so he could have a better view of his client. "What are you willing to pay?"

"20 Million Pokéns."

"T-Twenty million?!" The girl was astonished by the quantity of money the man was offering.

"Hmm… Not enough."

"I see… Well, I might be a multi-millionaire, but even I know when I'm spending too much money."

"If you want to give me a Pokémon or two as well, I wouldn't mind. It will just depend on what are you willing to offer."

"I see…" The man reached into his pocket and took out three Poké Balls. "I actually caught myself these three Pokémon in case the transaction with the money alone wouldn't suffice."

"Let's take a look." His yellow eyes eyed the balls, and he placed a visor-like device over his right eye, attaching it to his ear. After some moments of eyeing each ball, he grinned. "Ooh. A Noibat, a Honedge, and a Carbink? These Pokémon aren't easy to find in Hoenn. You went to Kalos just to give me these?"

"I suppose that shows how determined I am to finish the transaction."

"Fair enough. Shiny Eevee, right?" The boy took the check for the money and the three Poké Balls, placing them inside a drawer. He then moved to a lower one, which was filled with Poké Balls of every kind: Poké Balls, Great Balls, Ultra Balls, Repeat Balls, Quick Balls, Luxury Balls, etc…

After a few moments of moving his hands around the balls, he took out a Premier Ball and opened it, letting out a Shiny Eevee, surprising both Kazumi and the man. "Does she meet your requirements?"

"Ebui!" The Pokémon barked happily, eyeing the client.

"I-I don't know what to say…"

"Maybe a thank you and then going away would suit. The transaction is complete."

"I was expecting for you to go out and catch one yourself, to be honest, I just didn't expect it before I actually made the request." The man explained, as he took his new companion into his arms and saved the Poké Ball in his pocket. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." The boy spoke emotionlessly, but the man didn't are. He left the house, this time not touching Kazumi, and left the island with the use of the Lapras he had used to reach the sand island. "And you?"

"E-Eh?" Kazumi asked, stepping in. "Me?"

"You're here to ask me for something, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Alright. Spit it out."

Kazumi looked away, feeling intimidated by the catcher. "M-My name is Kazumi! Nice to meet you!" her nervousness obligated her to bow down.

"…I didn't ask for your name."

"O-Oh… sorry." Kazumi took a deep breath and smiled sheepishly. "I, umm… I'm not sure which Pokémon I would like you to catch for me." She admitted, scratching the back of her head. "I don't have much Money to begin with, and I don't have Pokémon to spare…"

"We can arrange a payment later." The man informed, as he placed the knife on the table. "What exactly do you want?"

"Eh?"

"You catch Pokémon in order to suit your need. What do you want to do?"

His question was simple. Though the answer would be hard to muster up. "That's… something I'm not entirely sure of either. I like Gym Battles, but Contests just as much…"

The man stood and looked out the window, sighing.

"… _Is he… annoyed?"_ The worse scenario occurred to Kazumi. After all, the last thing she wanted to be was annoying.

"…So, you want a Pokémon to help you out in whatever you choose, right?"

"R-Right…"

"…The best Pokémon to fit your description is a Milotic."

"A-A Milotic?!" One of the rarest, most beautiful and most powerful Pokémon out there. It certainly seemed to fit in what the boy had described. "B-But that must be expensive!"

"I told you, I'll find a way for the payment. So?" he extended a hand after turning to her. "Do you accept?"

"…" Kazumi approached the boy and took his hand, firmly shaking it, though her fingers began to quiver.

"Nervous?"

"Y-Yeah."

The boy kept the mean look throughout the entire conversation, which only furthered her fear. But he seemed to be indifferent to her state.

"…What's your name?"

"Eh?"

"What's your name?" Kazumi asked, curious. The boy showed an emotion for the first time: surprise. After a moment of silence, she was about to take back her question, but he answered, adjusting his hat.

"…Tatsuya." With his answer given, he left the house. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"S-Sure!"

 **Be sure to review and if you'd like to make any requests, please do so. I hope you enjoyed the start of this brand new story.**

 **Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pokémon: Catcher for Hire"

Chapter 2 – A Day in the Job:

 **Still a bit rusty, it seems. But I hope this fulfills your expectations.**

Location: Route 119, the route leading to Fortree City

"Uff!" Kazumi jumped off the Flygon which belonged to Tatsuya, at the same time as he leapt off the Salamence. "That didn't take long."

"Let's see…" Paying no mind to her, Tatsuya put on his visor and looked towards the nearby river after withdrawing his two dragons.

"H-Hey! At least answer me when I talk to you!"

"Hm?" He turned, and his yellow sharp eyes made a chill run up her spine. "What did you say?"

"N-Nothing!" Kazumi hid behind a nearby tree, fearing the man around her age.

"Hmph." Tatsuya turned back to the water and kept gazing at it.

"…Excuse me?"

"What is it this time?"

" _So he was listening!"_ "What exactly is that thing on your eyes?"

"It's a Poké Radar."

"A… Pokémon Radar?"

"It's a device used to seek out wild Pokémon. I altered mine a little bit to make it more useful."

"Like what?"

"It lets me search a specific Pokémon and analyze it beforehand." His tool was certainly impressive by his description. "Alright. Found one." From his pocket, his hands drew a Prism Scale, an item very few were able to possess. It allowed a Feebas to directly evolve into Milotic without the need of maximizing its beauty through the Master Beauty Contest.

"I-Is that a Prism Scale?"

"Yeah." He took out a Poké Ball and opened it, letting out the Pokémon that was inside.

"Bibarel!"

"E-Eh…?" Kazumi stared at Tatsuya. She did not expect someone with his kind of atmosphere and appearance to possess a Pokémon such as Bibarel. Usually, Bibarels were docile creatures and most people didn't use them for battle. However, this one appeared to have angrier eyes.

"Bibarel, use Dive and take this to the Feebas by the rock. He appears to be sleeping. Be quick."

"Barel." The Pokémon took the scale and then jumped into the water, swimming much faster than Kazumi expected.

In the meantime, Tatuya opened a two Ultra Balls, letting out an Electrode and a Shiny Haxorus.

"W-Whaaa!" Kazumi fell over, Haxorus looking amazingly savage. "This Haxorus…!"

"He used to live in the Nature Preserve, but some old guy asked me to catch it so it would stop rampaging around and scaring the other Pokémon."

"T-This Haxorus was said to be as strong as Champion Cynthia's Garchomp!"

"Probably." Tatsuya didn't disagree. Suddenly, from within the water, an intense glow obfuscated Kazumi, and shortly after, an amazingly big Pokémon surfaced from it: a Milotic. The Pokémon itself appeared to be surprised by its sudden change.

"S-She doesn't even fit in the stream…"

"There aren't any Milotics in the wild, so the Feebas are fine in living in small spaces." Tatsuya informed, as Bibarel jumped out of the water. "Electrode, quick, Thunder Wave!"

"Elec!" The Pokémon started spinning around its own axis and generating blue sparks of electricity, which pulsed forwards and surrounded Milotic, leaving her paralyzed.

"Mi…"

"Bibarel, Super Fang, now!"

The Pokémon, standing on all of his four legs, growled, making his teeth glow brightly white. "Biba!" Bibarel dashed and quickly bit down Milotic's body, causing great pain.

"Haxorus, now, False Swipe as many times as needed!"

"HAX!" The Dragon's blades began to glow silver and he jumped, striking Milotic over and over again with the 'back of his blades'.

"Mi!" Milotic managed to move despite her paralysis and opened her mouth, forming a blue orb of energy.

"Ice Beam, uh? Electrode, use Light Screen on Haxorus!"

"Trode!" Electrode's eyes flashed yellow, right before Milotic released multiple lightning-shaped beams from the orb. As they were about to hit Haxorus, a yellow glass box appeared around him, protecting from the beams.

"Haxorus!" with a roar, the Pokémon continued on striking Milotic, and as soon as she started breathing heavily from fatigue, Tatsuya prepared the final step for the capture.

"Ha!" He hurled a Poké Ball whose pattern Kazumi recognized: it was a Net Ball, and kind of Poké Ball which worked best with Bug and Water-type Pokémon. It hit Milotic, absorbing her into its inside and then hitting the floor of the nearby bridge. It began shaking, and while Kazumi prayed for the Pokémon to be inside, Tatsuya was calm and relaxed.

"… _Is he sure that the Milotic will stay inside?"_

He approached the Net Ball and picked it up, while still shaking.

"W-What are you doing!? That's dangerous!"

Right after she yelled, the Poké Ball clicked shut, showing that the capture was complete.

"You were saying?"

"E-Eh…? Idiot!" she slapped the back of his head.

"H-Hey!" The slap didn't really hurt, but it definitely bothered him. "What was that for?!"

"You could've gotten hurt!" she yelled out. Upon glaring at him, it was suddenly broken by seeing his surprised face.

"…Stupid girl."

"Uh?"

"Who the hell is the Poké Catcher around here?" Tatsuya asked, as he withdrew his three Pokémon.

"Let's see…" Tatsuya was apparently making some calculations, while Milotic was being healed in a device he had, similar to those found in Poké Centers. "Not shiny, fully evolved, requirement of a specific item, not to mention a special Poké Ball, and taking into account the rarity and its power…"

Natsumi was praying for the price to be below 5000 Pokéns, which was the money she managed to save throughout her life and not spend in tempting products, such as the latest CD of DJ Mary's special pack, which included Podcasts and many songs personally selected by her.

"…50000 Pokéns."

"Eh?" Natsumi blinked twice and a smile of non-belief formed, twitching. "F-F-F-Fifty…?" She didn't want to believe the number. "Isn't there any way you can reduce the price to 5000?!"

"No can do."

"No way… How am I going to pay?!"

"Do you have any rare Pokémon you would care to trade for?"

"Not really…" Kazumi opened her five Poké Balls, revealing her current team: a Minun, a Plusle, a Phanpy, a Slakoth, and a Nuzleaf. "And besides… I wouldn't trade my friends for anything." She firmly stated, as Minun and Plusle climbed up to her shoulders.

"Plu!"

"Mi-mi!"

"Hmm…" Tatsuya looked at them for a moment. They were all Pokémon easy to catch, none of them interesting him. He sighed, having come up with a plan. "This is the first time that something like this happens, but I'll make a deal with you: work for me until your debt is payed. Ok?"

"Eh? Really?!" Kazumi was thankful.

"Keep in mind that implies cleaning, taking care of my Pokémon, and helping out in the field, like carrying heavy equipment."

"Yes, yes, I accept!" Kazumi spoke, happily. Tatsuya was taken aback by her cheerfulness, best shown when hugging all her little Pokémon. "So… can I stay here?"

"Wait, what?!"

"Well, I don't have a way of travelling back and forth on my own, so it would be best if I stayed here, don't you think?"

"…You're lucky I have a spare bedroom."

"Is that a yes?"

"What else would it be?" he growled at the end, but instead of receiving a fearful response, Kazumi ran up to him and hugged his body tightly. "E-Eh…" his eyes couldn't be any wider.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she jumped away, wearing the prettiest of smiles. "Kazumi at your service."

"Umm… Excuseme? Is this the Poké Catcher's place of business?"

They both turned to the door, finding…

 **If anyone would care to do some sort of request, be my guest. The best suggestion will be the plot of the following chapters. Hope you enjoyed this start, and be sure to check out my other stories, including my Fictionpress account for my original storie (Otaku Hipster ' TatsuyaLZ)**

 **Be sure to review! ^^**

 **Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
